Talk:Hell Guard
Very nice. Especially considering that the article has no rulebreaks so far. I think this might grow into a pretty good Chapter. Regards, TardirProductions 00:28, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Might i propose an alliance beetween the Hell Guard and the Red Crusaders? Regards, TardirProductions 20:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool colors Totalimmortal 21:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. They are kind of similar to Sons of Lucifer, though. But meh, noone has said that a colour scheme has to be entirely unique. Regards, TardirProductions 21:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I must apologise, I was not even aware of the Sons of Lucifer's existence until it was mentioned. I did come up with the colour scheme myself, before I even knew of this wiki. It was based upon my own ideas and colour preferences. Smudgethekat 21:21, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh. But could you please respond to my proposal of an Alliance beetween the Hell Guard and the Red Crusaders, please? Regards, TardirProductions 21:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a lot of chapters have similar color schemes. Not that important. Totalimmortal 21:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) The Blood Ravens and Techno Legion used to have similar schemes, and the Blood Angels and Red Crusaders have similar too. Regards, TardirProductions 21:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, in terms of an alliance, you do seem to disregard the codex, which is good. However can you detail the use of psykers in the Red Crusaders, if any? i.e do you use psykers? Smudgethekat 22:59, April 19, 2011 (UTC) A few, but they see Psykers as something they only need when they deal with Daemons or other psykers, and anywhere else they think its madness to use a psyker. Regards, TardirProductions 23:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Right, in that case I see no problem with an alliance, as long as the Red Crusaders don't use their psykers around the Hell Guard :P I think the Guard might "accidentally" use their chainswords to "clean" the pysker's neck. An alliance it is! Smudgethekat 23:58, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Huzzah! Regards, TardirProductions 00:22, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I have a question on the article... how do this chapter maintain more than the allowed number of Space Marines and not be labelled as Excommunicate Traitoris? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:46, April 20, 2011 (UTC) They clearly operate the same way that their parent chapter, the Black Templars do. Supahbadmarine 00:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) In the same way the Black Templars do. With strained tolerance. Smudgethekat 00:59, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thought as much just couldnt see it with my quick skim of the article... read up on Blood Templars if you're looking for an ally --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I think there's a little too much psyker in the Heralds to make an alliance even a remote possibility, sorry :( Smudgethekat 22:08, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Might i propose an alliance between the Hell Guard and the Fury Incarnate? The Fury Incarnate has no psykers at all, and the librarians of the FI isn't psykers, more like people who make sure that no history of the Chapter is lost. Also the FI don't use the codex. Regards, TardirProductions 20:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Sure Smudgethekat 10:11, June 4, 2011 (UTC) So an alliance it is. Huzzah. Regards, TardirProductions 12:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC)